Otosan Uchi Districts
, showing the districts of the city]] The Otosan Uchi Districts were the sixteen districts of the Imperial City Otosan Uchi, bordered by two gigantic walls. Toshisoto: Outer disctricts The areas outside the first and outermost wall were called Toshisoto and consisted of eleven districts (clockwise from Golden Sun Bay, direction as gauged from the Imperial Palace) Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 6 and Boxed Map Usually named after their current governor, they also were given several nicknames by the city inhabitants adding major confusion. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 249-258 The Brutal Fame (Tsai) district The Tsai district was located in the southeastern part of Otosan Uchi. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 72 It was merged with the Kosuga district after the Scorpion Coup. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 80 The district was merged with the Kosuga district in the newly named Yatoshin district. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 121 It was nicknamed the Brutal Flame district. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 249 Notable Buildings * Zankoku Hon'o, the Brutal Flame Tower. Notable Governors * Bayushi Tsai until the Scorpion Coup. * Mirumoto Kenro The Emperor's Road (Hidari) district A jewel of the outer districts, there was nothing in the Hidari district that would offend the Emperor. This area was truly a construct of the Crane Clan, containing sword polishers, an origami shop, high-end restaurants and geisha houses. This area was normally heavily patrolled by Crane bushi when there were no Imperial Magistrates to do so. There was always an air of resentment to non-Crane clans here. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 24 It was nicknamed the Emperor's Road district. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 250 Notable Buildings * Soul's Light - Lantern shop. Notable Governors * Asahina Hidari around the time of the Scorpion Coup, always accompanied by his yojimbo Kakita Arisigato. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 23 The Juramashi district The Juramashi district was a conglomerate of architecture and ideas. Upper Juramashi was largly residential and considered the more wealthy of the two. Lower Juramashi contained the lower caste housing, geisha and tea houses. Governors rarely lasted longer than one year in this area. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 42 Notable Buildings * Bright Wind Geisha House Notable Governors * Shiba Juramashi, for over a decade. * Seppun Meyori, deposed shortly after the Scorpion Coup. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 119 * Doji Kurotama was a notable governor's advisor around the time of the Scorpion Coup. The Spiritual (Ochiyo district / Mojiki) district The Ochiyo district was the holy ground of the city. Seven temples dominated the district, with peaceful streets,lacking shops and its shouting heimins. A large population of Lion samurai choosen this district, patrolled it, and who practiced kenjutsu in the open field. Otosan Uchi, p. 62 After the Coup it was renamed Mejiki district. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 120 It was nicknamed the Spiritual district. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 252 Notable Buildings * Asako Records - Library. * Temples to the Six Great Kami * Temple of the Sun God Notable Governors * Asako Ochiyo was a notable governor's advisor until the Scorpion Coup. Otosan Uchi, p. 61 * Seppun Mojiki The Gilded Hill (Hayasu) district The Hayasu district was one of the most affluent residential sections, and the home of the elite, wealthy merchants and artisans. The most elabrate homes were situated on the steep hill in the center. The streets were safe due to the high number of patrols, many of which were privately hired. The farmland in this district produced a high yield. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 17 It was nicknamed the Gilded Hill district. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 253 Notable Buildings * Sheltered Swords Neighborhood - Residential zone. Notable Governors * Shinjo Hayasu around the time of the Scorpion Coup. The Eta's Island (Hinjaku) district The Hinjaku district was a rich and vibrant area which was maintained to give visitors a beautiful impression of the Forbidden City. This area was a mix of private homes, temples, and merchant shops. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 31 After the Scorpion Coup the district absorbed the Hojize district, but the new district was known as "Hojize". Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, pp. 118-119 It was nicknamed the Eta's Island district. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 255 Notable Buildings * Ancestral Mausoleum - graves of notable heroes. * Imperial Mausoleum - graves of the imperial families. Notable Governors * Mirumoto Hinjaku, also governor of the Hojize district at the same time at the time of the Scorpion Coup. The Rich Crescent (Hojize) district The Hojize district was possibly the least respected district, containing ruins, eta homes, questionable temples, and a crematorium. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 36 After the Coup it was merged with the Hinjaku district, but the new district retained the "Hojize" name. It was nicknamed the Rich Crescent district. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 254 Notable Buildings * Temple of Eternal Breath Notable Governors * Mirumoto Hojize, who died shortly before the end of the Scorpion Coup. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 78 The Prison/Moon (Toyotomi district / Teketshin) district The Toyotomi district was always seen to be bustling. Once considered a filthy area, it was cleaned up by it's governor at the time Shiba Toyotomi. After the Scorpion Coup it reverted slightly to it's former degradation, but it still contained many artisan shops as well as high quality restaurants. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 68 It was named Teketshin district after the Coup. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 121 It was nicknamed the Prison/Moon district. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 255 Notable Buildings * Kyuden Kokai - Prison * Life's Love - Shintao Rock Garden Notable Governors * Shiba Toyotomi who died during the Scorpion Coup. * Isawa Teketshin after the Coup The Temari's Ruin (Meiyoko district / Mamoru) district The Meiyoko district was largly run by the Shosuro family prior to the Scorpion Coup. After the coup the Yakuza obtained a firm grip. This area was once respected for its theatres, geisha, tea, and sake houses, and library. Much had been destroyed. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 56 After the Coup the district was renamed Mamoru district, as usual after Yogo Mamoru was appointed as its governor. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 119 It was nicknamed the Tenari's Ruin district. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 256 Notable Buildings * Makoto Wall Notable Governors * Akodo Yuji * Shosuro Meiyoko * Shosuro Yunaki * Yogo Tenari * Yogo Mamoru The North Dock (Higshikawa) district The Higshikawa district was governed named for Bayushi Higshikawa, and was governed by Shosuro Mukai until the Scorpion Coup, at which point Emperor's wife Bayushi Kachiko assumed management of the district. The area was also unoffically run by the Yakuza, and contained many warehouses and pleasure houses for the merchant class. The River of the Sun would often flood this district once or twice a year. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, pp. 27-28 It was nicknamed the North Dock district. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 257 Notable Buildings * Endless Journey - Agasha garden. Notable Governors * Bayushi Higshikawa. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 27 * Shosuro Mukai in 1123, later known as Otomo Mukai after the Scorpion Coup. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 118 The South Dock (Kosuga district / Yatoshin) district Kosuga district was an amalgam of two sub-districts, Kosuga and Yatoshin district. Otosan Uchi, p. 50 Most of Otosan Uchi's port trade occurred in the Kosuga district, and the area was well-maintained and highly populated. Even at night, heimin could be seen carrying torches leading workers to their jobs, and the area was considered to be middle-classed. There was also a small ronin population. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 49 The Kosuga was merged with the Tsai district after the Coup, and it was called by the name of the former sub-district Yatoshin district. It was nicknamed the South Dock district. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 258 Notable Buildings * Yotsu Dojo - Ronin Dojo Notable Governors * Hida Kosuga around the time of the Scorpion Coup, although suffered interference by Yotsu Urieko. * Hida Urieko Ekohikei: Inner districts Within the Enchanted Wall was the heart of Otosan Uchi, the Forbidden Palace district, and four other districts that surrounded the palace, called Ekohikei: Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 79 Hito district Most notably located here was the Temple to the Kami, a shugenja site. Oddly enough, this area did not house the Phoenix embassy but instead, the Unicorn, western Lion, and Fox embassies. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, pp. 49-64 Notable Buildings * Fox Clan Embassy * Unicorn Clan embassy * Western Lion Embassy Notable Governors * Ide Ukuri prior to the Scorpion Coup. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 61 Kanjo district The Kanjo district contained the southern gate and was the most traveled. Controlled primarily by the Lion Clan, it held the Lion, Phoenix, and Scorpion embassies. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, pp. 24-27 The Kanjo district became the home of Hantei XVI after his return to the mortal world through Oblivion's Gate in 1133. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Notable Buildings * Eastern Lion Embassy * Phoenix embassy * Scorpion embassy * Temple of Eternal Redemption Notable Governors * Shiba Kagi prior to the Scorpion Coup. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 29 Chisei district The Chisei district was considered the most beautiful area inside the inner walls. The "Emperor's Walk" cut straight between the Chisei and Kanjo districts and was the main road for both leading to the Forbidden City. The Crane and Minor Clan Embassies were located here, as well as the Temple to the Seven Fortunes. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, pp. 33-44 Notable Buildings * Crane embassy * Minor Clan embassies * Seppun Hill * Temple to the Seven Fortunes Notable Governors * Kakita Foruku prior to the the Scorpion Coup. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 36 Karada district The Karada district contained the Trading Grounds, largely Yasuki run although Tortoise were often seen here too. Also located in this area was the Crab embassy, the Imperial Museum of Antiquities, and the Forbidden City's sewer system. The wall in this area was managed by the Kuni family. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, pp. 67-76 Notable Buildings * The Trading Grounds - Yasuki market Notable Governors * Hida Ryokai Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 67 * Hida Reitaan prior to the Scorpion Coup, who had a history of rude outbursts. Forbidden City Finally, at the center of the city on top of Seppun Hill was the Imperial Palace in the Forbidden City district. It was the heart of the Empire, surrounded by a 70 ft high wall. Sites here included, the Imperial Palace, Otomo and Seppun guest homes, the Imperial Water Gardens, the Temple to Hantei, and the Miya Palace. The Emperor and many of his personal attendants resided there, and the Imperial Court frequently gathered in the palace to hold court. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, pp. 78-85 Walls and Defensive Structures * Miwaku Kabe, the Enchanted Wall * Sunset Tower Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Beneath Otosan Uchi Otosan Uchi was built in a location frequently plagued by earthquakes and typhoons. This had created a dynamic and shifting network of natural tunnels and cave systems beneath the entirety of the Imperial City. These natural formations were supplemented by manmade structures. Some of the major holdings and barracks in the city maintained siege supplies in the tunnels below their locations. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 263 * Escape Tunnels * Kanshi - Temple * Emperor's Labyrinth * Siege Storage * Vault Otosan Uchi districts after the Coup After several modifications in the governors and shape of the districts this was the map of the Otosan Uchi districts around 1125. *